necros_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy? (Reboot)
"Don't You Want To Dance With Me?~"' (Amy to The Wrath before their battle Of The Nine) Backstory Not much is known about the mysterious Amy, the second-in-command to The Fateweaver. She is known as "The Right Hand Of Fate" by many, mostly by those who fear her. She has worked for The Fateweaver for over 2 years, and has gained his respect. She is his most-trusted ally, even ranking higher than The Emissary. She is known for her combat skills, and her ability to dodge almost any attack with her unique fighting style. Appearance While not much is known about Amy, her appearance is well known throughout the criminal underworld. Her skin is a pale white, and her eyes glow blood-red. Long white hair runs down past her shoulders. She's usually seen wearing a blood-red jacket, black shirt, jean-shorts, leggings, and black and white sneakers. Powers, Skills, And Abilities '''''Powers And Abilities 'Extreme Healing Factor' Amy seems to be able to heal from most injury. She once took a bullet to the heart, but was back on her feet within 2 minutes, without medical help. The bullet was also not found inside her body. The source of this power is unknown to everyone other than The Fateweaver and herself. 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, And Perception' Amy's physical condition is far above and beyond any normal human, allowing her to be faster, stronger, and more alert than most people. ''Skills 'Military Tactics Knowledge' It is unknown if Amy has served in any military, as her record would have been erased by The Fateweaver, but she has the knowledge of a military commander. She can easily plan a battle-strategy in an instant, in the heat of combat. This information has been helpful in the past, in many battles she has fought under the order of her employer. 'Unqiue Fighting Style (Dance With Me) The most unique thing about her is her fighting style. A mix of martial arts, brawling, and evasive dodging, all synced to an everchanging rythm to keep her opponent off-guard. Her tactics are usually to dodge around the apponent to strike their weak-spot, or to knock them off guard, then strike. '''Criminal and Deep Web Connections And Knowledge Amy has spent a long time working under order of The Fateweaver, long enough to aquire the reputation as one of the most terrifying people in the criminal underworld. Many groups within the city answer to her. 'Expert Hacking Knowledge' Amy was a skilled hacker before she joined The Fateweaver's operation. Her skills would easily rival that of "Diana" or "The Wrath" Equipment and Items 'Communicator Watch' A modified communicator watch given to her by The Fateweaver '3 Colt Revolver Set' A set of three colt revolvers kept inside her coat, used in close-quarters combat as part of her fighting style 'Bronze Pocketwatch' A Strange Bronze Pocketwatch given to her by The Fateweaver. When opened, it allows the user to teleport to any location they are currently thinking of. Trivia *Amy is an albino *It is unknown if Amy is her real name, or a cover name used while working for The Fateweaver. *Carter is another name sometimes revolving around her. It may be her last name, or another cover name used in the past. Category:Characters Category:Pages